Clean
by jao
Summary: On the eve of destruction will Kim have the strength to give up all she knows for a new mankind?
1. Alarm Call

Year: 2006

No one walked the streets of Middleton. No one walked past the shattered glass, or the crumbled buildings. Stone, steel…fragments of a way of life strewn across the broken pavement. It was gone…Middleton was but a whisper of the wind that swept down scarred earth.

Life was also just a memory.

**Clean**

**Chapter One**

Year: 2005

Ron sighed, seeing Kim like this was too much to handle. That Mankey jerk dumped her flat after three months and needless to say Kim was crushed. He wanted to run to her side, but he remembered…they weren't speaking to one another. Kim sat at her regular spot at her table and Ron knew better than to come near, not when she was angry with him. After all, it was _his _fault Kim and Josh broke up in the first place.

Even though Ron didn't sit at the normal table he didn't go unnoticed. Monique sighed, moving her eyes from Ron to Kim who ate her lunch silently.

"Why don't you go talk to him, 'cuz I can't _stand_ seein' you two like this." Kim didn't acknowledge her friend, choosing to continue to stir what she guessed was mashed potatoes. "You don't still blame him, do you?"

"Of course I do!" The cafeteria froze at Kim's outburst, Monique herself had backed up. Kim cleared her throat and took a breath. "Everything was going great until _Ron_ decided to mess things up."

"You know he didn't mean to. He was just being…Ron. You can't blame a guy for-."

"I don't want to talk about it." Monique frowned.

"And when will be a good time, Kim? Graduation is coming up in a week! You're going to end a friendship, that's lasted since your preschool days, a _week_ before Graduation over some _guy_?" Kim's response was standing and dumping her tray in the trash before grabbing her books and leaving early for her next class. Monique was about to make pursuit when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Mon, thanks. But Kim's right; I messed up." She sat down and offered Ron a chair. Sitting hesitantly, he stared at folded hands. It was horrible seeing him like this. Too bad that boy was so caught up with Kim; he was so sweet, funny and caring. Who couldn't love a face like that? She patted him on the shoulder before scooting closer.

"And you were supposed to know they were sitting in the next booth? That almost ceiling stack of nachos and cheese could have fallen on anyone." Monique tried hard to stifle her laugh. "The look on that boys face must have been the best. I woulda done anything to have seen him get clobbered!" Monique definitely wished she had taken Ron up on that offer to go, but after-school-shift at Club Banana on Thursdays, it couldn't be helped. Good thing talk about it was all over the school.

Ron smiled at what she had said. He had to admit, seeing Mankey dripping with nacho cheese was far better than he had imagined. After his cheesy fate, Josh stood and found Ron sitting in the next booth. Turning to Kim he announced that he was tired of being covered with food on every date, declared it was over and left. Kim stood, glared at Ron and ran after Josh. It's all that Ron remembered of it anyway. Monique put an arm over his shoulder.

"What do you say you and I hit Bueno Nacho after school? My treat, grande size the whole menu if you want." He smiled, but gently shrugged off her arm.

"Sorry, Mon. I think I should just go home after school."

"You feelin' ok, Ron?" He grinned at her look of worry, before looking at the doors Kim had walked out through.

"I just…I have the worst feeling."

Math class…it wasn't the same with Kim feeling so far. Ron sighed and looked out his window. It didn't feel right at all. Sure he had messed up before…and perhaps it might be on like, a daily basis, but she was still mad and it hurt.

The green outside was refreshing. Spring turning into summer was nice, the way everything was so warm and bright. It was a beautiful contrast to the way he felt. He felt so detached, as if watching from a dream and he could just feel…something was shifting under the surface. Something was getting ready to explode; the world was getting ready to change. His fingers found their way to his pencil and he began to put unspoken words to paper.

The bell rang, the kids in the class standing and rushing to the door. As Ron passed Kim's desk he left the paper and walked out. He sighed and kept walking, not turning back. Kim picked up the folded sheet, looking at the scribbled words. Normally he'd write their names; "From Ron to Kim" on the outside, but instead it simply stated "From one friend to another." Her hands went to open it but she stopped, the memory of her anger returning. Not talking meant notes too. The note was stuffed into a random part of her pants pocket and quickly forgotten.

--

"Welcome home, Kimmie cub." Kim gave her dad minimal acknowledgement. "Don't forget to be ready by 9." She froze.

"What's going on at 9?"

"You don't remember?" Kim's Mom inquired from the kitchen before stepping out into the spacious living room. "Mrs. Benchmark, an official from the government, is coming to have a formal dinner with us promptly at 9. She said it was very important that the whole family is there."

"We're counting on you being here, Kimmie." Kim sighed and nodded before heading to her room. Throwing her book bag down Kim collapsed onto her bed and opened the drawer to her nightstand. Finding her dairy just where she left it Kim opened it. True, she used one on her computer, but it was too predictable. No one knew about her real one. Her last entry was rather long. 4 pages to be exact, 4 pages of hateful rant, 4 pages about Ron. Her fingers ran down the dried ink…

These words were written out of anger and at the time without remorse, after all that's what a diary is for. As Kim read through it she wondered how much she _really_ meant and how much was just from heated emotion.

It was very true Ron had a tendency to slip up and ruin something whether it was in gym, during a mission, or well…anything else. But did he hold her back like she had stated in her boldfaced words on the paper before her? Did he keep her from being better than she was? How much time did she waste having to go back to save him? How many friends did she never get to meet because he was making a scene? How much time had she spent tutoring him or cleaning up after his mistakes?

Kim closed the book and placed it next to her. Ron always meant well. She knew it. But, this realization made something crack inside. Picking up a pen and the book she opened it to a new page.

_ Today was weird, Diary. It… felt different. I didn't say anything to Ron, and you know, it was easier than I thought it would be. It was more quiet, but that would go without saying. More importantly I got to every class on time, got all my work done and had less headaches. But I smiled less. And I wonder, which is truly more important? _

_ At lunch Monique tried to get me to talk to Ron, and I kinda got mad. I'm still angry with him, I mean he does seem to know how to just…I know he doesn't mean to, but Diary, I'll be out of high school in a week. I'll be in college, and I'll be what will feel like a full fledge adult. I can't spend my whole life cleaning up after Ron. I know I'm destined for, well, greater things. He does mean a lot to me…but I think there's a line that needs to be drawn. I'm drawing it here. Ron just needs to grow up is all. He needs to learn to do things for himself and to face up to the consequences of his mistakes, after all I won't always be around to make it ok._

Placing the pen in the pages she closed the book and placed it back in its spot. A nap before dinner would be nice. Kim crawled under her light sheet and fell fast asleep.

"Kim! Get up and take a shower! Mrs. Benchmark will be here in half an hour!" She sat up and stretched. Formal dinners were so boring, with the proper way to do everything. After getting on her feet Kim began to empty her pockets. She couldn't remember how many things that were lost to the washing machine. That was when a piece of paper brushed against her hand; it was Ron's note. It was warm and slightly wrinkled from being in her pocket all afternoon, but she placed it on the nightstand and proceeded to get ready for her shower. Maybe she'd read it before bed. Maybe.

Kim walked down stairs, clothed and ready for this dinner, when the door bell rang. Thankfully Mrs. Possible got there before the twins. The woman waiting behind it was a sight to see. She towered high, threatening the doorframe with her large intimidating physique. Her dark black hair was held in a tight bun that pulled her slightly sagging feature back with it. Her eyes however, they were the most freighting, the way they stared down from on high, analyzing and surly judging the Possibles. She then smiled, placing down a large brown suitcase.

"Thank you so much for having me over and being ready on time, you don't understand how important that is to me." There was a slight German accent in her voice, the tone quick, precise and without emotion. "I am Mrs. Benchmark."

"This is my wife, my daughter Kimberly and my sons Jim and Tim." Mr. Possible wasn't affected by her stature, even as he led them all into the dinning room. The larger table was dressed and set so regally it surprised Kim as she entered. This Benchmark lady must be something special. Why hadn't Kim heard of her before? Mrs. Possible soon brought out a stunning dinner, one that rivaled the Possible thanksgiving for sure. It was well into the hour before everyone was finished. At ten the guest stood, gaining everyone's attention.

"I would like to get down to the urgent business at hand. If you would, please follow me to the living room." The others did so without question. Once gathered, Benchmark flipped on the Television, the news was on and something was seriously wrong. The news anchor's face was so pale, her hands shaking as she read from the teleprompter.

"World War 3 has just been declared and as a result riots have broken out all over the world. Millions of protestors have gathered in streets, even mass suicides were reported in America's mid-west. The Pentagon reports that major bombing will begin in the Middle East as well as the opposing countries in as little as four days…many are calling this the end of humanity as we know it." Mrs. Benchmark turned off the TV, on her face was a smirk.

"Don't worry there's more." She opened her suitcase and from inside sprang a hologram of the earth, around it flew many tiny dots. At first it was only a few but then came millions like a swarm that engulfed the earth.

"On the 7th day of World War 3," Benchmark continued. "An alien race; the Hoobans will exterminate all human life on earth."

"And you want us to stop them?" Jim asked excitedly. Benchmark just frowned.

"No. The Hoobans will clear the earth of human life and begin repairs to its damaged ecosystem as well as fully colonize the planet on both land and sea. Their attack, little boy, is welcomed."

"Welcomed?" It was Kim's turn to question the behemoth of a woman.

"Indeed. It's part of Operation Eternity. We have selected a mere few thousand to save from the attack. You, the Possibles, are just a few of those thousands. On the 6th day this family along with many others will board our spaceship Eternity and will be sent into hyperspace. There you will wait 2 weeks and in those 2 weeks 3 years on earth will pass. By then there will be such thing as humans. There will be no cities other than those of the Hoobans. Every villain you ever faced, every friend you ever knew will be gone."

"But millions of innocent people will die! H-How can you just-."

"Kimberly, there's something you may not understand. And it might be hard to see from this perfect home in the suburbs but there's an immeasurable amount of suffering in the world. Diseases, hunger, violence. Humanity is beyond repair at this point, so we're pushing the reset button. That is why we've chosen only a few candidates for this project. We wanted only the best genetics, people with as little bad genetic traits as possible. The top scientists, the best athletes, all will help build a brighter, far better future for the human race. Don't worry, your friend Wade Load and his family will be on the ship as well."

"A-and Ron?" Kim's face was so pale, her heart beating furiously against her chest. Benchmark burst out laughing.

"Ron Stoppable? Hardly. His genetics are very poor and he has little to offer the operation. His physic is weak; he's clumsy, has one of the lowest GPAs of the graduating class and in about 3 years will need corrective lenses. Besides, I've read Global Justice's reports on your little crime fighting team. Aren't you tired of his antics holding you back? Aren't you tired of having to take care of him every time something goes wrong?"

"There's more to him than just that!" Kim stood, stepping toe to toe with the towering woman. "He's kind and funny and-and"

"And very important to you I'm sure, Kim, but there is no way he can come. Any stowaways on the Eternity will be jettisoned into space and anyone impregnated at the time with undesired genetics will have the child terminated. A world with no cancer, no disease. The world will be perfect with a perfect green earth and a higher species to help guide us. No crime, no murder. It'll be perfect. It will be _clean_. We're talking about a world with no pain, Kim."

"What about _my_ pain? You're asking me to let everyone I've grown to love, everyone I know die? No. I won't have anything to do with this-this massacre. I'm **_not_** going to run away!" Kim felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Kimmie, please, calm down and listen to Mrs. Benchmark."

"You might not know it," Benchmark was almost laughing by this point. "But you were _created_ for this operation." Emerald eyes went wide. "You don't think a _brain surgeon_ and a _rocket scientist_ would just—get together, do you? And your missions? Heh, all training, tests. Think of it as a test run of the operation, your mother and your father. We picked them out of our top list about 20 years ago and matched them according to their personalities. We wanted to see what kind of child would come from two highly prized individuals, and we were more than pleased with the results. You think the world's forces couldn't handle villains such as Drakken, Shego and Monkey Fist? We left them alone, even released them from jail to keep you moving and to keep testing you. And the twins here are becoming brilliant inventors. All of you are powerful assets to our cause, and you Kim are _proof_ that this project _will_ work."

Hurt wouldn't begin to describe the look in Kim's eyes. She whirled around, her eyes falling on her parents.

"You knew? You two knew about this all along?!"

"Kimmie," Mr. Possible did his best to stop Kim, but she easily made her way past and out the door and as far from that house as she could get. Benchmark only grinned at two glaring parents who held their sons in place.

"Don't worry, she'll come around and if she doesn't she gets left behind to die with the rest. She's a strong girl. I'm sure your daughter will make the right choice."

Jao: Man that took forever to write out and man is it long. Normally for a first chapter I go 2 pages in Word with Verdana size 9 (same font and size you're reading now) but this one ended up being 5 pages. I plan this story to be _at least_ 10 chapters long.

What about Long Shot? I cut it because A) it was hard to think of a continuation. The characters are fun to Role Play, but they're hard to write out, and B) I want to save the characters for an original work rather than a fan fiction.

I loved how Benchmark turned all the stuff Kim was saying about Ron against her near the end. This has been a recurring theme in my works about not taking people for granted. This type of ordeal usually happens to me when I feel the need to talk bad about a person, then I end up almost losing that person and go running back to them, which you should know by now Kim will do in the next chapter.

Also it was fun to make the theory that ties it's self deep into the show's story. About Kim's creation, why she is the way she is and the reason she does what she does. It pulls stuff from some episodes as well, like the Ron Factor, and the one about animology and a few others's I'm forgetting.

There is only one plot loop here, and I might as well be the first to point it out. In Ron's thoughts in the very beginning we find that Kim has been going out with Josh for 3 months, yet it's _senior_ year. I needed to keep the time together short so he'd leave for something as dumb as being mashed with food all the time, yet it was important this happens on senior year.

I think one of the saddest things is that they won't even get to graduate together, after being friends from day one of Pre-K. On that day, the graduation day the Hoobans will come.

XD I know there's one reader that's reading this probably laughing at me for using the Hoobans in a Kim Possible fanfic, but I couldn't resist. TPQ and I created the race for an Invader Zim fanfic series and I have been working on them for well over a year, perhaps two. She knows that the characters are in for an interesting ordeal, so you all should know as well.

The Grand Colony Leader will be one of my most favorite characters I have ever created. My very own brainchild.

I figured my last KP fic should be the best yet.

You all are in for _quite_ a ride.


	2. Joga

The water was warm, flowing through the hallways in a gentle current. From ceiling to floor it filled the facility. The salty liquid was most relaxing at this time of night, calming her nerves and relaxing her muscles. Wasn't easy controlling a whole invasion armada, after all, but hard work was something she was accustomed to. Her gills flickered as her lungs took it all in. It was nice being in control.

**Clean**

Chapter two 

There was the most amazing smell, like Bob Evans on a Saturday. Arms and legs didn't want to move, but Kim's stomach begged, finally winning her over. Above was a blue ceiling and on her chest was a sleeping mole rat. Oh yea, there was no mistaking Ron's house on a weekend. Scooping up the rodent she placed him aside before stretching and ultimately pulling herself from the second most fluffiest, comfortable bed she'd ever been in. Of course none could top her own. Kim walked to the bedroom door before stopping. Why again was she even here? The previous night seemed a blur that her mind either couldn't or dared not make sense of. Shrugging it off, she opened the door and walked downstairs.

Sure enough Ron was in the kitchen, his funny little apron on, flipping eggs. She grinned, watching him as he worked. Despite the fogginess in her mind, him just being there gave her a strange comfort. Him existing made her happy and she wasn't even sure why. Ron was always there for as long as she could remember why wouldn't he be? He turned and smiled at her.

"Good thing you're up, KP. You're just in time for Egg cakes!" Kim sat hesitantly at the table.

"Just what are…Egg cakes?" Smiling, Ron placed a plate down in front of her, taking his own seat at the other side of the table.

"Only the best breakfast food ever! Scrambled eggs meet pancakes." What he said after that Kim didn't catch since he stuffed a whole Egg cake in his mouth. The pancakes in front of her had bits of scrambled egg in it, giving it an interesting marble look. Ron grabbed his glass of milk, washing the new food down in a gulp.

"I just start some scrambled eggs and when they're just getting firm I toss in some pancake batter and BAM! Egg cakes!" For what felt like forever Kim smiled, picked up the butter knife and fork and enjoyed a wonderful breakfast. The Egg cake had a neat texture; the fluffy scrambled eggs and melt in your mouth buttermilk pancakes Ron was known for were just perfect together. Kim didn't tell him that though. If Ron knew how good these were he'd never let her forget it.

"These are…pretty good. Weird, but good." A triumphant smile stretched 'cross his face as he stood and picked up both empty plates.

"See? I knew you'd like them."

"Don't let it go to your head, Ron." He didn't respond, smirking to himself as he put the plates into the warm dishwater and washed them. Kim liked them; she just didn't want to say, but it was obvious when she ate the first one so quickly. But if he let on he knew Kim would never compliment him again. When a compliment comes from someone like her it held lots of meaning, especially for him. Any compliment meant a lot to Ron since they seemed to come to far and few between. It was so nice to have her here, to see her smile at him after yesterday and last night. The reflection in the sudsy water turned quite dark, his hands frozen with in the water as he remembered.

Never had he seen anyone look so broken and lost…Kim's eyes were so dull when he opened the door to her last night. She looked almost…dead.

"Earth to Ron?" He jumped, the wet plate slipped from his hands and crashed on the ground, the sound reverberating in the otherwise silent house. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Ron." They both bent down to pick up the broken glass.

"It's no problem, KP, Rufus and I break plates all the time." His nervous chuckle did little to cover his still shaken state.

"You ok, Ron?"

"I believe that's my line."

"What are you talking about?" They both stood and took the pieces to the trash.

"I'm talking about last night. What happened, I mean you, seemed pretty shaken up." Kim blinked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't really remember. It's all just a haze, like it all happened too fast. Maybe I should call home."

"Yea, I bet they're worried about you by now." Kim nodded and pulled out her Kimunicator. Ron dried off his hands and placed his apron on a hook before going into the living room and turning on the TV. What he saw made him freeze, the remote falling to the floor. Kim walked in, finding him that way.

"Ron? Are you ok?" She sat next to him before glancing at the TV. World War 3 was all over the screen and in the moment Kim's world stopped, the memory of Benchmark and her words hitting her like a brick wall. Ron glanced away from the TV when he heard Kim sob, turning finding her head buried in her hands.

"Kim! What is it? What's wrong?" His hands on her shoulders he tried hard to get her to look up, to pull her from her tight and ridged position. It wasn't even clear if Kim was breathing. Panic was returning to him as he tried shaking Kim, calling her name. Finally he took her holding her close, rocking back and forth trying to keep the both of them calm. "I'm here, KP. It's ok."

"Everyone is going to die." The words seemed to come from another, even though they left past her lips. "In seven days everyone will die." He froze and Kim pulled away, her auburn hair falling past her face. Her shaking hands pulled it back into place and wiped her face clean.

"Do…what?" She couldn't face him.

"O-on the seventh day of W-World War 3 some alien race will come and kill every human on earth." Ron didn't know what to say. Was she serious? She had to be with the way she was affected. Shaking his head Ron tried to regain composure.

"An invasion? Nothing team-" Her eyes met him, cutting off the air in his throat. This was _very_ serious.

"The government _wants_ it to happen…we couldn't stop them if we tried."

"What? Why would the government _WANT _this to happen?!" Kim's gaze turned to her hands, again unable to speak the words directly to him.

"They're going to restart humanity under the rule of the aliens."

"How can they restart humanity if everyone is dead?"

"Not everyone will be killed. A…a select few have been chosen to be saved…" Ron sank back in his seat, his eyes fixated on a painful truth.

"I'm not one of those few…am I?" Kim's silence was his answer. Neither spoke or moved for a while until the doorbell rang. Like a marionette, Ron pulled himself from his seat and opened the door, finding Mr. Possible on the other side.

"Is Kimmie here?" Ron said nothing but stepped aside for the elder man to enter. "Oh Kimmie! We were so worried when you just left the house last night. We were hoping you'd come here." She didn't move or speak when her father embraced her and helped her to her feet. "I think we should go home and discuss this a bit." He turned to Ron as he ushered her outside. "Thank you for taking care of her, Ronald."

Ron's eyes met Kim's before she was directed to the car.

"My pleasure."

Kim kept her face turned out the window, burning the image of her neighborhood into her mind. This street, these houses…this place was her home.

"I'm not going."

"Of course you are, Kimmie-cub. The future will need a strong girl like you."

"I'm _not_ going." The doctor gave his daughter a warning look through the rear view mirror.

"You _are_ going. I'm not going to let you stay behind and die over some boy. Your family comes first."

"My family? My family wouldn't agree to help in the destruction of billions of innocent lives." Her words, however spoken softly, hit the doctor hard. It was enough for him to pull over the car and turn to face his daughter.

"We are bettering humanity, Kimmie. Mrs. Benchmark is right; it's a horrible world out there with pollution and war, hunger and disease. It might be hard for you to understand-"

"It's easy to say it's ok when you're the one being saved."

"Now see here, young lady. You're father knows what's best. There will be no more discussion of the subject. You ARE going, you're part of this family and it's all or none." She paled, slowly turning to meet his eyes. "If you don't come, Kimmie, then none of the Possibles will."

"You can't do that."

"We all decided on it. We will live as a family, or die as a family, it's up to you, Kimmie." That was low, real low. Kim wouldn't mind staying behind, fighting this enemy, protecting everyone for as long as she could. But she couldn't put her family in danger. After a long silent pause, Mr. Possible turned back around and turned the car back on, bringing it the last little distance and into the driveway. Solemnly Kim stepped out of the car, her head hung as her father guided her into the house.

"I know this isn't easy, Kimmie, but you've got to be strong." He opened the door and Kim was swept into her mother's arms.

"You're safe! I was so worried!" She pulled herself from her mother only to see the Twins sitting on the couch.

"So, are we going?" Her brothers asked it in unison, their eyes staring up at her hopefully. They were still so young…and her mom and dad… Kim fell into the armchair, her head in her hands, hair falling around her like a curtain. As much as she didn't want to go, it would be selfish to risk her family. Tears again threatened to choke her.

"Are we going?" They asked it louder this time. She took a deep quivering breath, her face still hidden behind her auburn curtain.

"…Yes."

"PuSha!"

** -----**

Kim had left to her room and stayed there for the majority of the morning and into the afternoon until Mrs. Possible entered.

"Kimmie, you have a visitor." She turned from her window and slowly walked downstairs to find Ron waiting for her in the living room.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" He scratched his head, eyes adverting to his shoes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…get some Bueno Nacho?" Rufus leapt from Ron's pocket rubbing his poor empty pink belly. Kim smiled at them before hugging Ron.

"I'd love to."

The walk to Bueno Nacho began quiet, both walking side by side, Kim's hands behind her back, Ron's in his pockets.

"If it isn't Kim and Ron," Monique called as she caught up with them before entering the restaurant. Sitting down at their normal booth Monique pulled out a new shirt from her shopping bag. "What do you think of this cute little thing? Too pink? Pink is the new red, you know." Kim blinked before shaking her head.

"No, It's real cute. It'll look…great on you."

"_What_ is going on now?" Kim's expression fell…Monique had no idea…just as the people in this building, or on this block or the whole city, the world. No one knew. She glanced over at Ron who also had not answered Monique, choosing to stare awkwardly at his hands. He seemed so…so…No. She couldn't tell Monique. Instead she put on a grin.

"Nothing's wrong. Just one of those weird days, you know? Right Ron?" He looked up and between the two before grinning to Monique as well.

"Yea, nothing's wrong, everything is A-ok." He stretched, placing his folded hands behind his head, reclining back in the booth. "Life is…good." She gave both of her friends a skeptic look before buying the act.

"It's so nice to see you both talking again." That's right. The whole Josh thing felt like months ago to Kim now. It didn't matter anymore. "When are you going to throw your graduation party, Kim?"

"What?" Kim sat forward, the question just missing her.

"When are you going to have your graduation party, girl? I hear you Possibles can really throw a party." Graduation. She…she'd never even get to graduate. She noticed Ron who sent her saddened looks as well, so Kim swallowed.

"I think I'll be having mine e-early." Surly her parents would grant her that much. "Maybe on Wednesday?"

"You can count me there. We need to go party shopping, you know this right?"

"Of course." Kim met Ron's eyes again. "You'll be there too, right Ron?" He blinked returning to a regular position before grinning smoothly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, KP." And in his gaze she again found comfort. Kim smiled, grabbing his hand from across the table.

"Until then, lets have the best week ever."

Jao: I was thinking…about how this story reflects on me.

I myself am a senior, and graduation is soon approaching but due to many missing credits I will be left behind. (Such as English. I will have to take 2 English credits to make up for failing it twice in a row.)

Graduating is a lot like being taken from a familiar world and thrown head long into a new one in hopes for a better future. But some of my friends will be graduating, moving onto better things, and due to my own lack of ability I will be left behind.

This only dawned on me today as I waited for the buss. Even some of the things I have planned are reflections of the recent events in my life and I frightened me at first because I had not intended it to be.


	3. Atlantic

Wednesday…

Clean

Chapter three

Thankfully Middleton wasn't experiencing the same chaos other cities were, and although everyone knew of the war, none knew how soon it would end. Kim smiled half-heartedly at the decorations. Tomorrow morning, the morn of the 6th day, the Possibles would be gone. Tonight was her last night in this world, this home of hers. This was her last dance with everything she loved. It…it had to be the best yet. Stretching on her footstool, Kim tried to hang the last line of lanterns, only for the stool to give out sending her backwards and into his arms.

"That was a close one, KP. You'd think a cheerleader would have more balance."

"Is that coming from one cheerleader to another?" Ron scoffed and stood Kim upright.

"Mascot, Kim. Not cheerleader." She smiled at him before turning to the string of half hung lanterns. With him steadying her, Kim successfully finished the line and plugged it in. There was a slight warm breeze that swayed the paper glowing decorations that not only surrounded the Possible home but adorned the interior of the house as well. The sun was just setting; the smell of honey sickles from the right side of the house filled the air. She sighed before turning back to him.

"What do you think?" Ron grinned up at Kim before taking her hand, helping her down.

"It's beautiful."

"I have to agree." Both Kim and Ron spun to see a fearful woman behind them. Benchmark grinned slyly at Kim before crossing her arms. "So you have decided to go, Ms. Possible?"

"What do _you_ want?" Kim stepped forward, placing Ron safely behind her.

"I came to offer you something…out of kindness. He knows, yes?" Kim glanced over her shoulder at Ron, his eyes full of confusion.

"Yes, he knows."

"Then give this to him. The Hooban's methods are unknown. Consume this liquid and the taker goes into a deep sleep. It does not kill the taker, mind you. It puts them asleep for 5 days and by then they won't feel the pain of death. It's the next merciful thing to killing him yourself." Kim snatched the bottle, glaring at the woman with no fear.

"Is this all you came here for?"

"No, I came to pick you all up."

"What? It's only Wednesday! We're _not-._" Benchmark put a hand on Kim's shoulder, the sudden weight causing Kim to falter.

"I hate to ruin your party, Kim, but there was a leak in our branch. In fifteen minuets when the six o'clock news comes on everyone will march up here and there will be trouble. How do you think they'll take the fact that they all have to die while their hero, their savor runs away?" Ron stepped out from behind Kim, his hands on his hips. It was enough for Benchmark to remove her hand to stop herself from laughing at his sudden display.

"Kim _doesn't_ want to go. I don't know who you are, but you must not know you're talking to a Possible. A riot or two is nothing we can't handle." Benchmark couldn't restrain her laughter.

"You have no idea, little boy. This 'riot' won't just be a riot. This is a city of people coming to this house. To them she'll no longer be a hero; she'll be a traitor, a coward. And when they all die it'll be the Possibles they curse. Listen, the ship's location is also in the leak so if we're to lift off _at all_ we need to leave. Now." Kim's eyes were locked on the woman, every bit of her fury radiating from the glossy green. A gentle hand fell on her shoulder.

"You should go, Kim."

"I'll go gather your family" Benchmark said as she marched up the yard and into the decorated house. Kim stood there as the wind again picked up, his warm hand's grip squeezing her shoulder gently, reassuring her. The sun had finally sunk below the earth, the hanging lanterns glowing soft hues of peach and pink. Her hand went to the one on her shoulder as a shiver shook her body. She couldn't face him, she couldn't move.

"Ron…I don't want to go. I can't…I can't say goodbye."

"Then don't." His arms surrounded her, the quick beating of his heart pounding in her ears. She savored this pulse that wouldn't exist in two day's time.

"Are we ready?" Benchmark asked as 3 black SUVs pulled up. "Mr. And Mrs. Possible, you will travel in the first SUV. Jim and Tim in the second. Kim…and Ronald in the third." They both stared at the woman in surprise. "The ride is 4 hours, I thought it would be no harm to let the boy ride with you. He will never board the Eternity. Three cars will travel 3 different routes incase there is trouble on the way. Now, please get in." 5 men in the same black suit Benchmark wore carried the luggage, one coming to Kim handing her a smaller bag.

"Objects from your room you might want to keep by you side." Kim nodded and took it.

"Hey Kim, wait!" Monique ran headlong up the yard, in her arms a wrapped present. When she finally reached them she leaned on the vehicle, holding out the package. "You don't think you could just leave without saying goodbye?" Kim wrapped her arms around her friend, tears finally making its way to her eyes. Monique pulled back, wiping tears from her own eyes. "Go ahead open it."

She tore the bright pink paper to find a photo album. In it were pictures of just about anything Kim could think of, not just images of the three of them, but of Middleton and clippings of places such as Pairs and Rome.

"That way, when you're rebuilding humanity and all, you can show them how beautiful the world _used_ to be." Monique's attention turned to Ron who was looking at the album over Kim's shoulder. "Are you leaving too, Ron?" He shook his head before going to give Monique a hug as well.

"I'm just here for the ride."

"I understand. Well, Kim…just-just don't forget about us, ok?" She took her friend into a last embrace as Ron opened the black door of the SUV.

"I could never forget, Monique. Never."

It was hard to stand there on the lawn as the vehicles drove off. The bright beautiful decorations that fluttered abandoned in the breeze only reminded Monique of the happy times they were promised…the ones that would never come.

Kim clung to Ron as the cars pulled away from her home and through Middleton. It felt like something deep in her was being torn away so forcefully. The pain was almost too much to bare, and would be if his warmth wasn't there to surround her. His gentle hands stroking her hair, a soft hum calming her as she cried. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, Ron himself a little tired but he dared not fall asleep as well. This could be the very last time in his entire life he'd see her, the last time he'd ever get to hold her in his arms.

"Aren't you scared?" Ron blinked in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I'd be scared." He sighed and shifted a bit, to keep his legs from falling asleep.

"I am. It's even scarier knowing that I'll have to face these aliens alone, but I figure it'll be ok." She sat up, her body slightly aching, her head feeling so heavy.

"How can you be so sure?" He took her hand, their eyes finally meeting.

"Because you believe in me. Because…because of all the things I've learned from you, I'm sure I can help everyone at least a little. Kim Possible is no traitor, I'll make sure everyone remembers that."

She sat dumbfounded, her heart barely beating at all. This was Ron? He suddenly seemed so strong…so calm. Her free hand found it's way to his cheek, her fingers brushing past his fading freckles. This _man_, this human. For the first time, under this touch she connected the body to the person. This was _his_ skin, her best friend's flesh. Under this chest beat the heart she had grown so attached to, and it was like meeting him for the first time. It seemed so simple, before, for all these years her memories of him was of his words, his actions, but this moment, with her hand so gently resting on his skin, it connected it to the corporeal. It was like…magic.

A hand of his own touched the hand that laid on his face, moving it gently aside, his eyes adverting to the floor.

"We shouldn't make this any harder, KP." Kim nodded and returned both hands to her lap, her eyes falling outside the window.

"I understand." What was happening? Why did her face feel so hot? Surely she didn't _love_ him, this was Ron. You just don't…don't fall in love with someone in a car ride. No. It had to be just the fact that everything was happening so fast. His comfort was just that, and nothing more. And her desire to hold on to him was what she was quickly confusing with something else. But she smiled…even as the world was coming to an end he was still there by her side. It was more than anyone else could give her, and far more than she could ever ask. Perhaps…perhaps it was love after all.

Almost 2 hours had passed, each moment adding weight to her chest. Leaning back, Kim rested her head on his shoulder; Rufus had climbed out from Ron's pocket and sat comfortably on Kim's lap. Her fingers entwined with Ron's and at first he was hesitant, but let her after a moment's pause. Kim took in a deep quivering breath.

"Ron…I-I think I-" His finger on her lips cut her off.

"Please Kim. Don't." She sat up, looking at him with confusion, meeting his misting eyes. "I-if you say it, I'll lose all the strength to let you go." His grip tightened as his composure crumbled before her. "I don't want you to go—I don't want to die here alone-" Her lips on his hushed his shaking voice, her body pressing closer. Ron was the one who pulled away only to feel Kim wipe the moisture from under his wide eyes.

"Promise me something." Kim's words were whispers, a hand still lingering, palm on his cheek, fingers resting on the sensitive skin behind his ear. "Promise me you'll stay alive, that you'll be right here, waiting for me." He closed chocolate eyes.

"I promise." Again Ron felt her kiss but with it came a strange taste. It was sweet and numbing, the liquid just sliding back before his consciousness passed. Kim pulled back, wiping her mouth clean of the red-ish liquid Benchmark had provided. It was only a small amount of the vile, enough to let him sleep through the night. Kim herself felt dizzy, the effects of the liquid settling into her as well. She reclined back, curling up next to him closing her eyes to this world. This home and the life she once had.

Rufus sighed and went into Ron's pocket, pulling out a small package, the one he had meant to give to Kim before she boarded. Pushing it along the rodent tucked it into the bag of personal items the man from before had given Kim before returning to his place on her lap and fell asleep.

Jao: I'll be honest. I made myself cry with this one. Not sure if it was the writing, or the very vivid image of it all in my mind, or my music, but it broke my heart.

If you're interested, this was the play list I had for the entire 7 hours it took to write this.

T.a.T.u.- Stars

Hillary Duff- Come Clean

Linkin Park- My December

T.a.T.u.- 30 Minuets

Brandy- Have You Ever

Evanesence- Goodnight

Bjork- Pagan Poetry

Bjork- Play Dead

Pagan Poetry is exceptional for this chapter, the melody; the emotion in the song is idea.


	4. Play Dead

Some where in the night a red light pulsated, it's light bleeding into the darkness, it's light the only left in the city. The people were rushed to secret locations, many hiding in mountains, others under ground.

Ron awoke in the darkness of his room, to the silence of an abandoned world with only Rufus and the blood red light to accompany him as it ended.

Clean

Chapter Four

It had been a week on this ship. The Eternity was massive and how they managed to hide it in the underground facility near the great lakes, Kim would never know. She walked down the halls idly, one of the many who were still mourning their world. Others, like her parents, had accepted the facts, being people of logic. They were busy working on their new civilization making laws and creating a sort of order. Benchmark was the head of the ship and she ruled rather strictly. Little happened that the woman didn't know of.

Wade coped by keeping busy as well, preparing all sorts of gadgets for Kim, but…she sighed and looked out the window at the speeding points of light. Kim doubted she'd go on another mission again. A new thought crossed her mind, the reflection on the glass seeming so much older than herself. Without her missions, without her cheerleading, her way of life, how would she define herself? In this new life would she still be Kim Possible or would she become someone else, someone new? She shook her head, turning her back to the clear surface. She was she. Kim didn't need those things to define her. What a person is, is what defines them, not what they do. But what was she? A hero? No. She was no hero at all.

By now surly everyone was wiped out, and the aliens populating and stabilizing her home. This wasn't the future, nor the life she wanted. A small tug caught her attention and Kim turned to find a small girl, perhaps no older than 5.

"I'm scared," the tiny girl cried. Kim picked her up, the two of them staring out the large window.

"I am too."

"All citizens of Eternity report to the Grand Meeting Hall at once for an important meeting. Absence will not be tolerated." Kim and the child exchanged looks of worry before making their way to the hall.

The Grand Meeting Hall was in the center of the ship, the massive auditorium like that of a Broadway theater. The features were smooth and blue, odd clear pillars and various tubes in the walls carried water, and lights in them making it sparkle different colors. There were two of the said pillars at either side of the stage before them, both with doors. Before Kim had more time to contemplate them, from her front seat in the left side of the auditorium, the lights went down, the yellow lights on the stage turning an aquamarine. To the lone mic, in the center front of the stage, walked Benchmark.

"Citizens of Eternity, I am sure you have many questions about what may lay ahead of us when we finally return to earth. What will the earth look like and just who or what are these aliens that will be guiding us? Tonight my associate and I will answer all those questions and more." With that Benchmark returned the mic and took her seat in the crowd.

It started with a gasp, and then a small scream followed by noise that spread wide across the audience. Kim would never forget the sight as their soon-to-be superior made himself known.

"It's a mer-boy!" Kim turned to the little girl next to her before looking back to the creature that swam in the large pillar. Indeed, it had a human torso, slightly built yet graceful and soft, webbed fingers, gray fogged blue eyes behind roughly cut blue hair, a shade Kim had never seen before. His silver skin glint and sparkled as if it was studded with the purest diamonds. His fin was like that of fairy tales. You could see sapphire and amethyst scales that moved seamlessly from under the flowing fabric tied around its waist. The fin appeared to be 5 feet on it's own, narrowing into a large elaborate end that trailed longer pieces past it's length, like the whiskers of a catfish. But most predominate on the spectacular creature in front her was from either side of his head, where ears and temples would lie, were tubes of a almost neon blue liquid that connected to it's back just a little lower than the shoulder blades.

He turned his face to Kim and she could feel her heart stop as those artic blue eyes met hers. With what looked to be a giant breath, the creature took in a lot of water through the gills that lined the sides of its torso. Just then the water began to empty and as it's level passed over the creature it's magnificent fin began to shrink and ultimately change into two legs. Webbed fingers were now free, and gills closed and molded back into flesh. Those amazing tubes stayed however. With another deep breath it reached out and opened the door. He walked across the stage, picking up the mic and cleared his throat. It echoed through the now silent auditorium, everyone far too dumbstruck to speak and all far too spellbound to move.

"On be-behalf of the Hooban Empire I would like to thank you all for sharing your beautiful p-planet." Was it nervous? It must not be easy to face a couple thousand strange foreign faces…alien faces. After a moment he regained his composure, picking a spot on the far wall and talking to, blocking out the thousand of eyes staring at him with wonder, fear and disgust. "You all may address me as Fortori, the name of respect that goes with anyone higher in rank. Let me explain the Hooban laws before going on. Firstly the Regiri, our leader, is in charge and her word is law." Kim rolled her eyes; this was going to be one long assembly.

By the end of the meeting, Kim knew almost as much about the alien race as she did in the beginning: pretty much nothing. It was pretty much summed down to 'Don't piss off our Regiri.' Lets see, their cities existed on both land and sea since they could morph like that. As for the humans on earth, he didn't say anything. Supposedly when they returned all forests were restored, the water cleaned, and many species back from the brink of extinction. No pollution, no human cities, a great big green earth. Kim walked with the little girl down the hall from before. This was her favorite spot since the windows to outside were so large. After all, the last place she wanted to be was here.

"Ms. Possible." Kim jumped at the voice, afraid to turn around.

"Fortori." Her response was quiet with her back still turned to him.

"I would like to talk with you."

"No." The reflection of him crossed its arms.

"Oh. I just thought you'd want to know your leader is up to something. If you're not interested there's many other things I should get back to." When he turned to leave Kim turned around.

"Wait. What did you say about Benchmark?" He offered her a smirk, holding out a clipboard. The papers were riddled with foreign runes with a few English words here and there. It looked so pretty, more like a drawing than a written language.

"You take these, correct?" In his hand was a pill bottle. Kim nodded.

"It's supposed to help me sleep."

"Because you'd wake up crying." He stated the thing she left out, his look so very serious. "Benchmark handed out hundreds of these to people who had the same problem. I took it on myself to get them checked; they're not sleeping pills. They're erasing your memory. All my findings are there, show them to your friend Wade, he'll concur." She blinked at him before flipping through the pages.

"Erasing my memory? I think I would know if they were-."

"What was the name of your Cheerleading coach?" Kim's hand froze, the paper falling from her fingertips. "See? You don't remember do you?"

"I remember…it started with a B. Mr. Ba…just give me second." The humanoid shook his head before turning to leave. "Wait! I-I want to ask you some things." He paused, looking at her over his shoulder, his face seeming slightly distorted through his tubes.

"I'm busy, but maybe later tonight, when everyone is asleep. I would rather talk to you after your _medication_ has worn off anyway." And with the Fortori walled away but he didn't get too far before a hand caught his shoulder, spinning him round.

"Jazz. I don't appreciate your interference, and I'm sure the Regiri won't either. Now Kim Possible and her friend are sure to alert everyone. What were you thinking?" He frowned at Benchmark, showing no fear.

"What you're doing is wrong. Their memories are the least we owe them after all of this."

"Humans deserve much less, let me assure you. They're ruthless creatures and left with the memories of their home and their past they'll revolt for sure."

"Without her medication, the depression will overwhelm her. You're not afraid of a teenaged girl, are you Benchmark?" The woman opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She stooped low enough to meet eye to eye with him.

"I have my eye on you, Jazz. Regiri will know of this and any other insubordination."

"I'll have to remember that. If you're _finished_, I have other duties before curfew." Benchmark stood and stepped aside, letting him walk past. She glared at the way his hips swayed when he walked, the white, blue, salmon fabric dancing in the motion, or the way his face was always so blank when he looked at her. Jazz would get his someday, him and his arrogance.

Kim returned to her bedroom. Wade indeed had agreed with the Fortori's findings and began spreading the word about its effects. There was so much sadness that sat on her chest, compressing it, and it seemed so sudden. Before everything was so numb; now it just hurt. She lay on her bed but jumped when a plush fell on her head. It's cute flamingo head and neck and goat like middle was so soft to the touch. When did she get this? The Flamingoat was the most rare and cute of all cuddle buddies. Surely she'd remember receiving it. Maybe it was in her diary. Benchmark might try to wipe away the memories in her mind but she hadn't thought if erasing the ones on paper. When she opened it a note fell out, on the outside stated "From one friend to another."

_Dear Kim,_

_ I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am I ruined everything for you and Josh. I never meant to, honestly. I understand if you still don't want to talk to me. After all, I mess up a lot of things, now that I think about it. Sometimes I wish I could be better. More like you. Maybe then I wouldn't always get in your way. Like I said, I understand if you never want to talk with me again, but I want you to know that I'd miss you if you do. I could never ask for a more awesome friend, and maybe I don't deserve one._

_ Sincerely, Ron_

A tear fell, smearing the black ink. She couldn't even remember what he was referring to. How much had she forgotten? Closing her eyes she tried to picture Ron and what he wore the last time she saw him. The image was so blurry, the events a haze. Kim rummaged through her personal items bag some more before finding a large pink book.

In it were so many faces but the names didn't come. There was Ron, the funny looking blonde one, and Monique, but others were harder to recognize. An angry girl with feathered brown hair, a boy with gray-brown and yellow hair, a large man with an army haircut. Newspaper clippings of others like a green and black woman, a blue man. They all were important in one way or another, she knew it, and it hurt so much she couldn't remember. This was the very last of the she had of her life before all this and even that was being taken away. Her fingers slid down the images, the fact none of these people existed anymore was stealing her breath away. Her eyes fell on a particular auburn haired girl with a huge smile. She glowed in the image, her close friends with her in a fast food booth. Even that girl was probably gone.There was a knock at the door; Kim didn't even bother wiping her face.

"Come in." In stepped the Fortori. He closed the door quietly before walking closer to Kim.

"Do you still want to talk, or should I leave?"

"Are there any left?" He sighed before gently sitting next to her on the bed.

"Not that I know of."

"Was there any pain?"

"They did not suffer long."

"What did you do with all of them?" That was a question he was hoping she wouldn't ask…the answer would not be very pleasant for her.

"The Hooban Empire believes in not letting anything go to waste…we…we found human bodies to be quite useful—a great resource. But we are focused in re-growing the population when this ship lands." She didn't respond after that, her hands cupping her face as she wept. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, about all of this." Kim looked up at him, glaring so much hate through tear filled eyes.

"You're not sorry! Your race just comes out of no where and destroys everything and all you can say is you're sorry?" His calm blue eyes narrowed.

"If it makes any difference, I strongly objected to this whole operation. We don't usually just go and destroy innocent planets like this. In fact, we're usually the ones _protecting_ them, stopping other races from galactic conquest."

"Then why?!" Kim's hands grabbed his shoulders. "Why us? Why now?" He sat there, rigid under her touch and didn't move or speak until Kim had retracted her hands.

"Honestly…it could be for a number of reasons, but I cannot argue with the Regiri. If you want, I can help you remember your past."

"How? And why would you want to help me?" He folded silver-peach hands, his eyes focused on them.

"I can't force myself to do something I feel isn't right. Taking this planet, erasing your memories, it's wrong. Besides…I don't trust the path the Regiri is steering us to." He looked up to find Kim looking at him with more surprise than anger. "Before, when you asked me if there were any left, the answer is uncertain. With as many humans as there were and the size of your planet it's possible a few would still be around. So you shouldn't give up all hope. Now…" He picked up the large photo album. "Lets begin with a reintroduction. Hearing the names again might help you remember."

"How do you know who these people are, and about me?"

"The life of anyone who might oppose us was one of the many things I had to research. Any more questions?"

"What is your real name if Fortori is just a name of respect?" He looked at her, studying her for a second as if trying to determine if she was worthy of that knowledge.

"It's Jazz, but you must call me Fortori in public. No one lower than you in rank should know your name. It's Hooban policy. Are there any more questions?" Kim just shook her head, turning her attention to the opened book in his lap. "Ok, you see this girl? That's Bonnie Rockwaller."

Outside Benchmark leaned against the door, shaking her head in disgust before walking onwards to the communication room.

"Jazz better enjoy his week with Ms. Possible. I'm sure it'll be his last."

Jao: Jazz is a cute character, yes? He belongs to TPQ. It's fun writing him as a Hooban and working under someone he dislikes. It's a change for that character. He felt alot more factural since he didn;t have other characters around him. I hope I had 'im in character....

Felt really long to write since it had so much info in it, but we'll be landing on earth in the next chapter.


	5. Human Behavior

"…The captain suggests everyone prepare themselves as we exit hyperspace since extreme nausea is common. We'll be entering regular geo-synchronous orbit in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

The sound of retching echoed down every corridor of the Eternity.

Clean

Chapter 5

There was a new energy as the ship orbited the earth, and for once the Eternity felt much less like a prison. Kim was glued to the same window she had stood by for the past 2 weeks; just this time the earth glittered at what felt like an arm's length away. Even though it wasn't how she remembered, she still couldn't wait to get back. Maybe just maybe Ron was still alive, waiting for her. With Jazz's help Kim was able to remember a lot of things, such as her friends and her enemies. She was lucky, he had said, if she had taken the pills for the entire 2 weeks there would be no memory left. In her mind she would have always lived here on the Eternity, and the earth to her would have always belonged to the Hoobans.

"We won't be landing directly on earth, you know." Kim turned and smiled at Jazz who joined her at the window. "Another Hooban ship will come and escort everyone to earth in groups and the different groups will be sent to different sections of the globe."

"Where will we be going?"

"The former island of Santa Rosa just off the coast of California. The island it's self is now known as Vita, the Imperial Island. I'm sure the Regiri will want to meet you and your family. When you do meet her, you should never say no or turn down an offer. Whatever she tells you to do, do it because she has no reservation against killing humans."

Inwardly he grinned at her sudden look of worry. It wasn't because of the type of reaction she had, but the fact she reacted at all. In a world of research and logic, it was nice to speak and have someone listen, for them to trust and for once speak back. It was something none of the books or computer screens or parchments he lived with could provide. It was great to suddenly have two proposes instead of one, an advisor _and_ friend. Kim looked to him for advice not because of his duty, but because she trusted him. It's what he wanted all along. His train of thought was thrown off track when Kim jumped back, the Hooban ship flying just feet away from the window. The ship it's self was so smooth as if its entirety was built of one piece. Jazz took her hand and grinned.

"Don't want to be late, do you?"

Kim's stuff was already packed; in her arms the Flamingoat Ron had given her, that memory returned along with many others. It was a present she found in her bag after waking up on the Eternity, on the tag with the CB logo on it was written, "You'll always be a hero to me." The best gift of all: his words. Another Hooban male was waiting at the air dock, his hands in the air, requesting the attention of those around him.

"Listen up,_ humans_. I will request families A through B go to air dock 01."

"This is going to take forever," Kim whined. Jazz took her arm turning her to him.

"This way, I know which dock you and your family are supposed to go to." She blinked as he dragged her from the mass of people. Kim hadn't spent any time with her family, but with good reason. As much as she loved them, it was hard to forgive them for dragging her here, especially her parents who used such low tactics. "Here we are, the private dock for people going to Vita. I'll be riding with you." She nodded before looking up at him smiling.

"Thank you, Jazz. With out your help-" He held up a hand.

"Don't mention it; it's the very least I could do. Now, lets get your bags packed on the ship."

After placing her bags in storage Kim and Jazz found them selves in front of two doors, and on them Hooban markings.

"The one on the left is dry seating, the one on the right is wet." Kim hated not knowing what the runes said. Every time Jazz had to explain it to her she felt like a child, but she shook it off and reached for the dry door handle only for him to stop her. "I think you'll enjoy the wet more, especially since the dry will be crowded with humans." He opened the door and behind it was a wall of water. It sat there, moving like horizontal water turned vertical. He stepped forward and placed a hand into the water wall, his fingers quickly becoming webbed.

"Jazz, I can't breathe under water, you know that."

"Indeed, but with this you can." He tossed her what looked to be a choker with a large metal heart. "Put it on like a necklace and touch the heart piece. Wade and I developed it just this morning." She did as told and when she activated it she felt a quick serge of pain, a small trickle of blood falling from under the device.

"Ouch! What was that?" He grinned at her.

"Your sight might get blurry in a second, it just a chemical that's going to make your eyes build a protective layer of mucus to protect from the salt water. This necklace of yours is now connected to your Trachea, so heh, don't take it off."

"Trachea?! You mean this thing just punched a hole into my windpipe?!"

"Don't worry, the hole is pretty small. The heart works like gills and will make it possible for you to breathe under water."

"You mean breathe out of my neck? That is _so_ going to be hard to get used to. Why—why am I not dying right now?"

"It only activates under water, so don't worry, and if it helps you any you could always hold your nose until you get used to the 'gills'." Kim crossed her arms at his chuckle. "Are we going to make ourselves comfortable or what?" He then turned and dived head long into the wall, his aquatic features returning at an impressive rate. Kim gulped before entering the warm salt water as well. The water did sting but only for a second and she was grateful her eyes were still open. The room was magnificent, the way the light through the clean blue water shimmered and danced. More amazingly, the way it reflected off Jazz's gem-like scales.

"You can blink now, Kim." Even though they were underwater she heard his voice perfectly, if not more clear than above water. It didn't sound in her mind, but deep in her ears. She blinked and began to open her mouth, but he placed a webbed hand over it. "Just because you can breathe under water doesn't mean you can talk yet." She nodded before removing his hand, looking closely at the webbing. She also noticed when in the water there were a number of black markings on him, including triangular lines on his cheekbones. He was indeed, a beautiful creature. Kim then wondered what female Hoobans might look like; after all she hadn't seen one yet.

There was a slight jerk as the ship pulled away from the Eternity, the force sending Kim towards him. Surprisingly his skin was cold rather than the warmth she could always recall feeling from…

"Is there something wrong?" Kim shook her head and Jazz nodded knowingly before swimming to the far side of the room. She was so warm, so soft, and it had to be one of the first times anyone had _touched_ him even on accident, the sensation was spinning his world of logic. No, forget it he told himself. But after finally talking with someone, after finally finding a friend you realize how empty your life was before. Even though Kim was in the room with him he felt so very lonely.

The ship landed and Kim stepped from the water wall, to her surprise coming out dry. Jazz followed behind, from fins to legs not missing a step.

"Is everything ok, Jazz?"

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?" She wasn't buying his forced grin, but shrugged it off reaching eagerly for the door handle.

The burst of air once off the ship was more than refreshing. It smelled so sweet, and the sky was a much different shade of blue. It was heavenly, the water so clean and clear with fish swimming in the wading depths. And birds, there were so many of so many types, not just seagulls. She had to hand it to them, everything sparkled. Surely earth thrived now in the same pristine state. But when she walked to the other side of the ship where all the other passengers were, she stopped dead in her tracks. Kim could hear Jazz laugh as he placed a hand on he shoulder.

"Welcome to Vita, the Imperial City." Towering silver buildings stretched to the sky, their cylinders shapes taking her breath away. The group was guided into the city and from what Kim could see there were no streets here. Massive water tubes connected the buildings like arteries, all leading to a massive facility that resembled a group of silver bubbles; their round bodies grouping together forming something like a palace. Around the Palace stood huge cylinder towers, and a wall perhaps 30 feet tall. Walking under the massive city was amazing, the water sending dancing beams of light, and the shadows of the Hoobans as they swam from building to building.

"Jazz, this place is amazing."

"It's nothing like the Grand Imperial City on Hooba. This is just the beginnings, surely your New York City didn't look that impressive in it's first 3 years." His words brought forth mental images of the Empire State Building, Brooklyn Bridge, The Statue of Liberty. Were they in ruble or did the Hoobans really wipe this planet clean of all human life including its marks on the earth? Were the Pyramids gone and the Roman Coliseum? The Eiffel Tower? Thankfully she had pictures of them in her photo album, that way no one would forget humanity's accomplishments. They could wipe the world clean but they could never take their history. Never.

"Kim?" She blinked, snapping out of her daze. "We should be going, Regiri is expecting us at the palace and your family has been escorted to their new home." His expression darkened a bit. "None of them remember earth before, so you should be aware of that before you see them again."

"They don't remember? You mean-."

"Yes. I guess they didn't hear. But we should be going, it would make a bad first impression to be late."

Walking in the palace was beyond impressive. Gold and silver shimmering hallways with breathtaking paintings of everything from far off galaxies to animals Kim had never seen before.

"Now, Kim remember, never say no to Regiri, never turn down an offer and also don't speak unless you're spoken to. If you follow that and agree with whatever she says you'll be fine." She nodded, after all how hard could it be? Kim talked with royalty before…well Wally and his dad probably didn't count, but those chats with the Queen of England had to have taught her something. There was a massive door, six Hooban male guards guarding the door. It was interesting to see how their armor covered and protected those tubes. Kim made a mental note to ask Jazz about them later. It took all six guards to open the doors, the weight seemingly enormous.

Behind them was a cavernous throne room with a glass dome ceiling.

"Jazz, how kind of you to escort Ms. Possible here yourself. Please leave us, but know I want a word with you later about your punishment." He bowed before leaving, not glancing back at the now nervous Kim. "Kimberly, please come closer, there's plenty I want to discuss with you." Slowly she walked to the throne, her eyes wide at the Regiri in front of her.

The woman sat there, leaning on one elbow, her raven hair falling only on the sides of her face, the rest pulled high in a bun that sat on the back of her head. From what looked to be gem studs on her forehead hung strings of silver that draped elegantly over her blacker than night hair. Her silver-aquamarine skin was so bright in the ample light provided from above. Her form was small with the tubes from temples to back, but there was another pair that wrapped from lower back to lower abdomen. Her clothing was little, cloth tied around her modest chest and layers of roughly cut whitish cloth around her waist, hung dangerously low. An amused grin appeared on her narrow, sleek face as Kim stood there taking in her features.

"Your species is always so full of wonder, it's amusing." She stood, stretching as if she had been sitting all day. When she stood in front of Kim, her height was perhaps an inch less, but it didn't seem to bother the mer-woman. "Are you hungry, Kim?"

"Yes." Kim had to restrain herself, an anger soon approaching, after all this was the woman responsible for the death of billions of people and from her looks Kim's opponent wasn't a match physically.

"Your species did not suffer long, Kim Possible. If you're angry you should just say so."

"How did, you can"

"Read minds? Yes. Now, let's eat." The trip to the royal dinning room didn't take long. The floor, ceiling, walls and even the table in the center of the room were like a massive aquarium, scores of alien fish and plant life swimming and thriving. "Yes, gorgeous, I know. I had to bring a little bit of home with me."

As soon as they sat at either end of the 6-foot long table plates were placed in front of them, piled high with carrots, broccoli and cauliflower, corn on the cob, and the biggest, juiciest stake Kim had ever seen. The Regiri watched as Kim took the knife and began to cut her meat, eagerly eating it. The taste was different, a bit sweeter than the beef she had had before, and the vegetables were so juicy. It wasn't long before Kim's plate was clean.

"You enjoyed your meal, I see." From the Regiri's plate only the stake was gone. "Shall we get down to business? How would you feel about living here in the palace?" Her black eyes were focused on Kim, reading every process going on in the teenager's mind.

"Me? I"

"Forget that imbecile's warnings and just tell me yes or no."

"No, no I don't." The Regiri stood, arms crossed.

"Really? Why's that? C'mon, Kim Possible. Fear to speak your mind wasn't something I expected from you." Kim's eyes narrowed as she stood.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact you killed the large majority of my species and destroyed my home! You took everything I ever cared about away from me and now you expect me to walk in here and be your friend?! Well you can forget it!" The mer-woman snapped her fingers and three Hooban males held Kim in place, their combined strength too much for her to escape.

"That is _just_ what I wanted to hear." She walked to a struggling Kim. "Because how much fun would it be to hold you captive if you _enjoyed_ it here? Lock her up, I won't have my brother getting his hands on her."

jao: Yep, next chapter coming soon. What do you all think about the Regiri? Charming isn't she?


	6. Generous Palmstroke

**There is a huge annoucement at the end of the chapter, so please take the time and read all of the Author Notes.**

Clean

Chapter Six

As soon as the door was shut Kim was pounding on it, the cold metal seeming to fuse its' self back in to the wall. Down the dark blue gray walls ran streams of ice water, falling through the grate floor, a cold freezing draft flowing up from below. Kim shivered, finally sliding down the door, her knees pressed hard against her chest. Her parents didn't remember, everyone was gone, and now she was here by her self in the cold dark…everything was gone. That's when she heard the faint sound of a child. A small girl perhaps, locked under the grate perhaps a good 8 feet down.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kim lay on her belly, ignoring the cold sting of the water and metal.

"I want my daddy." A tear streaked face looked up at Kim from the cold depths. Perhaps 2 years old, freckles dotting her face, her drenched black hair in a high ponytail. Kim's fingers interlaced with the grate tugging and pulling to no avail.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"No you won't." Kim's head turned upwards to see a man standing on the ceiling, a newly lit cigarette in his mouth. The man's corn silk hair, like his body, didn't follow the rules of gravity, falling over his shoulders rather than past his snow-white face. His sly blue eyes smiled down at her.

"Who-what are you?" He wasn't Hooban; there were no tubes, but ears just like hers, yet he walked across the ceiling's beam and leapt to the floor, landing with cat like grace. After a puff, he offered her a hand.

"Name's Li." Kim took his hand after a moment's hesitation. After a quick shake he removed his cigarette, smiling wildly at her. "It must be horrifying having no idea what's going on. If you want, I can…enlighten you." She nodded and soon found herself high above Vita, and along the coast there wasn't a single road, not a single city. It was…clean. She blinked once looking down realizing that somehow she was hovering so very high. Li took another long drag before flicking the half smoked cigarette down on the Hooban city below.

"Boring. Without humans earth is just so freakin' quiet. No war or violence, nothing to watch on TV. To think we conquered a whole planet just so some Hooban males can get laid."

"What?" He turned to a confused Kim, his open slate gray blazer flapping in the breeze.

"The real reason they conquered earth. Don't tell me you believed all that noble bull shit about ending pain and suffering did you? The Hooban race is in danger because there's a horrible imbalance between the genders. For every one Hooban female there's a hundred thousand males. That's why they make females, like my sister, queens and such. Putting them on pedals and all kinds of bull-" Kim blinked, a realization striking her.

"Wait. The Regiri is your sister? Then that would make you Hooban, wouldn't it?" Li sat back in a non-existing chair, flashing yet another coy smile at Kim.

"Well, sort of. My sister and I aren't exactly normal."

"Li!" They both turned to see Jazz, on what looked to be a hover bike of some sort. "Step away from Kim!"

"Jazz! How nice of you to join us! I was just telling Kim all the things you forgot to mention." Li stood, leaning his face but inches from Kim's own, those eyes burning through her. His words were like smoke, smooth and gliding, producing images vividly in Kim's mind, as if his close proximity was heightening every sense. He chuckled, a finger running down her cheek. "Do you know why _Regiri_ wants you so bad? She's going to breed you with Hooban males…isn't that right, Jazz? That's why you made sure to deliver her personally to Jordine. Kim's her top show dog, her perfect specimen for the future of the Hooban race." Kim searched Jazz's face to see if Li's words held weight, and that weight was almost enough to knock the younger to the ground.

"Jazz, is that true?" After a deep breath he closed his eyes.

"Kim, please, just get on the hover bike."

"Why? So you can bring me back to that cell and let your sadistic queen-no! I trusted you." Li placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"C'mon, Kim, lets go find some better company." Before Jazz could protest the two disappeared, leaving him alone with the terrifying fact that they got away…and it was he who had to tell Jordine, the Regiri.

Solemnly Jazz landed the hover bike in the courtyard, servants soon appearing to take it to its rightful location. That wasn't supposed to happen, not with Kim, not now. He took a moment to take in the daylight, just incase it was the last time he'd see it. Jazz opened the door to find Jordine there, arms crossed.

"You let Li take her?"

"I-I tried to-." She hardly even had to try to send him to the ground, the back of her hand providing plenty of force as it smashed against his face.

"No matter. I know where he's taken her. Kimmie will be back by tomorrow, I guarantee it." Jazz sat up, holding his cheek. "Your failures and disobedience is weighing heavily against you, Jazz. You better hope not to fail me again." With that Jordine walked back into the palace. The cool calm hallways did a lot to help calm her, the passing shadows and light reminding her of home.

"You never were a good loser, Sis." The Regiri didn't have to look to see who was walking beside her.

"You did nothing but help me. You know bringing her there will only have her back _here_ and then I will have _everything_ I want."

"Don't be so sure, this is Kim Possible we're talking about. Quite unpredictable." She stopped, her face holding a smirk for her brother.

"When it comes to predicting people I'm _never_ wrong. You're not going to win, Li."

"We'll see about that."

The Mojave Desert…it was the last thing that Li character told her; "Welcome to the Mojave Desert, keep walking and you'll see." Kim wiped the sweat from her face. She had been walking for about an hour and already the heat was getting to her, good thing the sun was getting ready to set. From what Kim could remember the Mojave Desert was pretty far inland, boarding on California, Nevada and Arizona. Worst of all is this was a _desert_, surely the water-dependant Hoobans wouldn't be out here. In the distance she could see large oddly shaped rocks ahead, seemingly made from an volcanic eruption millions of years ago. If she could just make it to those rocks she could settle in the shade, maybe dig for water at the base of the rocks. But every step, every grain of gravel and sand seemed to work against her and soon it felt like she wasn't going anywhere, forever walking in place. Were her eyes deceiving her but was there lights on those rocks? Like…like paper lanterns…She collapsed the quickly cooling night air contradicting the searing sand under her.

"Oi! We've got a sheila over here!" Kim would look up at the voice over her if she could, but her body refused to move, hardly breathing. Soon firm strong hands rolled her over and Kim could feel water being poured into her mouth. "There ya go, duncha worry, I'm 'ere." She coughed and gagged, and with his help sat up, now able to swallow the water. "What's a pretty little thing like you walkin' 'roun' these parts?" He took back the empty water bottle, placing it on his belt. His large brimmed gray hat sent a shadow over his eyes, but they couldn't hide his big grin, face framed by wild loose strands of long black hair. His tan skin a nice change from the metallic and pale skin she'd seen for the past two weeks. More importantly this was a human, and not just any human but a survivor. There had to be more. Kim's heart picked up pace. The man took her hand and shook it strongly.

"The name's Savin, at your service. May I as ya for yers?"

"Kim…Kim Possible." Tipping back his brim, Savin's dark green eyes studied her, but his seriousness soon faded. He chuckled and picked up Kim with ease, beginning to walk to the odd shaped rocks.

"Kim, you say? Well, we'll just have ta see about that when we get to camp. I bet yer starvin'. The tucker should be ready by time we get 'ere. I bet Ronnie'll want to see ya."

"R-Ronnie?" Suddenly Kim's heart stopped. Could it be possible?

"Duncha worry, he's a regular Joe Bloggs. Wouldn't throw ya out unless you were one of them rat bag bounty hunters. Sides our camp's kinda low on the shelias, if you know what I mean." She sighed, and he smiled at that, finally reaching the rocks. Kim wasn't hallucinating before; along the rocks were a number of strings of paper light up lanterns, all hooked to a loud generator. With skill, Savin climbed up the rocks, Kim in one arm, and into an opening, which lead to a passage deep under ground.

"Welcome to our humble lil' camp, Ms. Possible. We call it Hole in the Wall, catchy, huh?" With that he put her down gently, waiting till she regained balance before stepping ahead of her. "'Ere's the tuckershop, if you're hungry, after that is the den an after that the dorms."

"Savin!" A young man ran into the large room, giving Kim a brief glance before turning back to the older man. "There's trouble, it's bounty hunters up top." Savin turned back to Kim.

"Stay 'ere, I'll be right back."

"No, I'm going too."

"Suit yerself then. Le'see if yer who you say you are." He tossed her a gun and ran up the passage, a loaded rifle in his own arms. Outside was somehow changed from the deserted stillness Kim remembered to explosions and gunfire. Two Hooban hover bikes flew above the rocks, one red the other purple. About twenty-five people worked feverishly to shoot them out of the sky as they dipped and swooped, one trying to kill humans, the other to capture.

"Dun let 'em grab ya, Kim. They'll take ya to the harvesting grounds unless you've got a bounty." Kim nodded, aiming her gun at the mechanics of the purple bike letting of a shot, it ricocheting loudly. The amethyst Hooban turned his vehicle towards Kim and though she moved, he grabbed her, throwing her into a large bag that hung off the bike. She could hear the sounds fade as the Hooban made his getaway. No, she refused to be dragged back to the palace after finally finding survivors. With her gun Kim pointed it at the tied knot above her, letting off a shot. Not a good idea was all she thought as the unmistakable sensation of falling over came her, the bag falling away from her, and the desert floor a good ten feet away. She closed her eyes waiting for impact.

Impact that didn't come. Above her, Kim could see the purple bike struggling to stay in the air, the red following right behind, both heading westward toward the coast. Kim sat up in the gravel, the full moon casting light over her and a young man.

"You need to be a little more careful." He turned around, smiling at her. Messy uneven blonde hair fell around his face; some hanging in his eyes, but it didn't seem to bother him. A weathered and torn red shirt hung from broad yet sloping shoulders, green-gray shorts on his legs. Offering a hand he helped Kim to her feet, his own height a good 3 inches more than hers. A goofy grin crept 'cross his face before he whispered: "Welcome home, KP." Her heart stopped but before her gaping mouth could speak Savin ran up, the two men commencing in a triumphant high-five.

"Oi, Ronnie, that was a fuckin' beauty of a shot 'ere. An' the way you caught Kimmie outta the sky like that, no wonder those rat bags are afta ya."

"Just doin' my job, Sav." When Ron's eyes moved from Savin to Kim Savin turned to Kim giving her a hard pat on the back.

"You ok?" Kim blinked.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." Ron stepped forward, his hand on Savin's shoulder, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Sav, can you go back to the hole and tell Monique I'll be a little late for dinner?" Savin gave Ron a cock-eyed look.

"Not sure she'll like the news that you're sneakin' roun' with"

"Just tell her its Kim, it'll be fine." He opened his mouth to respond but decided against it, after all to each their own. Giving them both a tip of his hat he began the good half-mile walk back to the rocks. Kim stumbled forward, a hand gently touching his shoulder.

"Ron, is that-is that really you?" His response was a hug. This warmth, the way it felt, there was no mistaking it. This was too good to be true; Ron was here, he was right here in her arms, alive—breathing. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying, his hand stroking her hair.

"I kept my promise Kim."

"And Monique? She's ok too?" Ron laughed at that, shaking his shaggy head.

"Mon's more than ok, she's gotten so much stronger…we all have." His smile faded as he let her go, his face somehow a bit more pale in the moonlight.

"What's wrong?" He turned from her, avoiding her hand, shifting his gaze to the large clear moon and scores of stars. To himself Ron whispered a small prayer. If this didn't work then…he shook it off, sighing before speaking again.

"A few days ago those bounty hunters took a little girl from us." Kim blinked, her memory of the small girl under the grate flashing before her eyes.

"Freckles, black hair, maybe two years old?" He spun around, face full of shock and excitement.

"You've seen her?!"

"Yea. Back…back in the Hooban palace."

"Then she's alive, I knew it!" He took her into a triumphant embrace. Kim pushed away, grabbing his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?"

"Kim, that little girl…her name's Bailey. And-." He his ecstatic smile faded as Kim's eyes widened. Awkwardly he swallowed. "And she's very important to me. I need her back." Kim's face went pale.

"Two years old…she's-she's your daughter isn't she? You and, let me guess, Monique?"

"Kim…" Her hands fell from him, her feet stepping back, carrying her away from him. He reached out for her, but she moved away. "Kim, listen. 3 years…3 years is a really…_really_ long time." Kim stopped and spun on her heel, her eyes showing not only shock but also hurt.

"But she's two, that means you went at it as soon as I left, so don't get started on that time bull." He frowned, crossing his arms. This certainly wasn't the way he imagined his best friend would react.

"What? You're acting like we had something to begin with. As far as I can remember I was always the one waiting for you, waiting for you to notice me. Monique was always there for me." Her face went pale, stepping closer.

"I can't believe you just said that. I was _always_ there for you. Ron, I-I loved you."

"No, I was the rebound, Kim. That's not real love. You don't—you don't leave someone you love behind to _die_ like that!" Kim didn't hide her look of shock or her tears from him, stepping even closer.

"You of all people should know I didn't want to leave. You don't know what it's like to be forced to watch as everything you love is crumbled!" He stepped closer to her towering over, his eyes narrowed.

"No, Kim, you don't know what it's like to see it first hand. You've never had the blood of strangers on you as you walk and hope to god you find someone breathing in all the mess. While you floated safe I had to struggle to survive, more than that I had to _provide_. Now you come down here and expect it to be like before? I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm 21 now, I've got a family, and a _life_."

"I…I just wanted to be part of it!" Kim then fell to her knees, the sand and gravel painfully embedding their way into her skin. The pain didn't even matter, it didn't compare to the hurt in her heart. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ron was supposed to…he was supposed to…love her. She hardly flinched when he knelt beside her, his gentle hands on her shoulder, his breath quivering.

"Kim, KP, I-I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed, I'm-." She pushed him away, hugging her knees. "Kim, please. Don't do this. I need you, I've lived 3 years without you."

"I should have taken those pills." Then it wouldn't hurt. Then pain would go away.

"What? What pills?"

"To forget. I want to forget." Why did this hurt so much? It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Forget what? Kim!" He took her shoulders but her eyes stared blankly now.

"Everything." Ron's dam broke as he took her into his arms, her hair absorbing his tears.

"I missed you so much, Kim, please don't do this."

"He still loves you, Kim." Ron looked up to See Monique. Kim blinked her dull-ish eyes as the other woman sat next to her. "If it's any consolation prize, Kim, Ron was never able to forget you." Ron's face was turned away, unable to look at either of them. Kim was at a loss of words, half of her wanting to hug Monique, the other wanting to strangle her. "But this isn't about us, it's about a little girl who's being held hostage. We need your help to save her, Kim."

"I-I don't know."

"I see." It was the only words Monique offered before standing, making her way back to camp. She didn't have to say it, Mon knew Kim. After all, Kim was the cause of a lot of her pain now a days. Ron grabbed Kim's shaking hand, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Kim, please. We have no idea where they're holding her, but you do. It'll…it'll be like old times."

"Just we'll be saving your daughter." He let her go, as he threw out his arms in exasperation.

"Why does that make such a big difference?!" Kim barely shrugged.

"I dunno, it just does."

"That's a human, one of the few left, and you're not going to save her because she's my daughter? Kim, Bailey means everything to me. You'd help complete strangers, why won't you help me?"

"Because you're not Ron, and that wasn't Monique, that's why. Ron wouldn't—he promised he'd stay right there, he said he'd wait for me. He _loved_ me." Kim stood, her back facing him. "Ron is dead." She ran towards the rocks, leaving Ron with his head in his hands, without options and quickly losing hope.

She collapsed at the wall of rocks, her head spinning, her heart so very very confused. She didn't even look up when she heard someone approaching.

"That didn't go very well, did it?" Savin sat next to her, but Kim tolerated his presence. "Things between Ron an' Monique didn't really work out, ya see. About a year ago they broke up, something about his heart belongin' to another. You should help 'em, Kim. Bailey is a very wonderful little girl, s'got a lot of her daddy's spunk. Your grudges against whoever shouldn't come before another person's life, specially a small defenseless child."

Kim didn't respond, her mind fighting off the images of that freezing cell, and that lonely little girl.

"All along, we survivors, all we've ever hoped for were was a hero. Ronnie, he takes good care of us, you should be proud. He's a hero, but he's no match against the Hoobans, he's only human. But together, maybe just maybe we might stand a chance. We've all been waiting for you, Kimmie. Please show everyone that you're still the hero you were."

"You're wrong…I'm no hero." He sighed, taking off his hat and wiping his brow.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Kim?"

"No."

"You will if you don't go save Bailey. That child will die and so will her father's spirit, he'll die and the rest of us will probably go not soon after. Will you be able to live with that?" When Kim didn't respond Savin shook his head. "Anyway, I'll see you in the early morning, seeing how the sun will be sure to wake you." And he got up, leaving Kim to cry herself to sleep. When Savin reached the entrance to the passageway he nodded to Monique as he entered.

"Thanks for trying, Savin."

"No problem, Monique. You and Ronnie have done so much, it was the least I could do."

"Now I have to do what I need to do." Monique pressed a button on a small communicator. "Give me the Regiri, I want to make an exchange."

Jao: Chapter 6 is finally up! I bet everyone is happy Ron's still 'round. Like I coulda written this story with out 'im.

**NOW FOR A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! **

**FROM THIS POINT ON CLEAN WILL BE CO-WRITTEN.**

That's right. **TPQ** and myself will both be writing the story from this point out. It will still be posted here of course. See, the thing is Jazz and Savin are her characters and they tie together well with my characters Jordine and Li, and we've had these fun OC s for well over two years now.

**Here's more or less the break down of the process:**

We both work together agreeing on the plot, and order of events. I write out the rough dialog and actions. TPQ fluffs it out, and believe me her descriptions of actions, and places are amazing. With her help all the characters will come across so much more real. Then I'll come in and work on the emotional effect and check for OOCness of the KP characters along with checkin for grammar and such, but with both of us on it there won't be much of any grammar mistakes in the story.

Believe me, TPQ and I, working together on a project, especially long projects like this one, will make the writing's effect a thousand times more powerful. More importantly, the story will blend together our different styles, and make a new more striking one.

**Please! Tell us what you think of the characters!**

Do you like the sly evilness of Jordine, the Regiri? Or the friendly Savin? Perhaps Jazz's personality suits you more. These opinions mean so much to us considering how long we've been developing these characters.

Bottom line, you have **_quite_** a chapter to look forward to. Chapter 7 marks the co-write and as far as we've gotten already, it's far more emotional, far more powerful than before.

**Thank you**.


	7. Fallen

**This particular chapter is rated R for sexual content.**

Clean Chapter 7

Written by TPQ and jao

Bright...it was too damn bright. Turning on her side, Kim tried to cover her face, scrunching up her poor, sensitive eyes, trying to block as much sunlight out as she could. After last night the last thing she wanted was to wake up to more of it. Maybe if she went back to sleep she'd wake up and it'd all be a dream. Even though her eyes were closed they couldn't block out the look, the pain in Ron's eyes the night before. Neither could it hide her guilt. But...the idea of Ron, _her Ron_, having a daughter? It just seemed unreal. But still, Kim knew she couldn't let that little girl die, nor could she desert her best...best friend.

Kim pictured the happy look Ron would have when she'd tell him the news, knowing that goofy smile of his would be well worth it. She rolled over, using her arms to try to block out the sun but decided it to be useless. To her right, she heard a soft chuckle, and once she opened her eyes it took Kim a few moments to remember who it was.

"What're you doing...?"

"Good mornin' to you too, sheila. And what's it look like I'm doin'?" Savin waved the potato peeler in the air before glancing at her. He must have noticed something about her expression because as he went back to pealing the potatoes, he said, "If you're lookin' for Ron, he's out huntin'. I'd be out with him, but damn if I didn't get stuck with potato duty." He sighed, absently placing a fully pealed potato down next to a pile of other potatoes.   
Kim sighed as well, getting up from her bit of ground and moving towards Savin.

"I need to talk to him."

"About what?" He asked, studying the bunch of potatoes waiting to be pealed in front of him before picking up one.

"I'm going to help him save Bailey," Kim answered softly, looking away. "I was being selfish, last night. If he needs me...I'm going to be there for him."

"That's great!" Savin said quickly, looking up from his potato pealing. "Wait 'til Mon hears, she'll-"

"Kim!" Savin stopped talking, turning his head in the direction he heard Monique's voice. Kim followed his gaze and saw Monique running towards them, shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. Before she realized what she was doing, Kim moved towards Monique. Maybe, just maybe they could set things right...things could be like before.

"Monique, I'm going to help save Bailey," Kim said, a smile on her face. Instead of the smile Kim expected to see on Monique's face, Monique's expression remained flat.

"They were going to let her go, anyway," She responded, shrugging.

"What? How do you-" Kim fell backward before she could finish her sentence, Monique calmly pulling a tazer away from Kim's body. Slowly, she turned to Savin and smirked.

"Was that really necessary, Mon?" He asked, looking up at her before getting off the ground, the potato he was pealing forgotten. "She was gunna help." Monique moved away from Kim's still body.

"She was lying." She waved the tazer at Savin like a wagging finger. "You didn't know Kim, Savin, whatever Kim Possible wanted, Kim Possible got--I am not about to let her get the only thing I've ever wanted." Savin snorted slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Looks to me she had 'im all along." Savin didn't turn his head or change his expression when Monique's tazer ended up underneath his nose. "You wanna be careful with where you wave that thing, might poke an eye out."

"I dare you to say that again," Monique hissed.

"What do you plan to tell 'im?" Savin asked nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

"That Kim ran off. He'll believe it. She ran from us before," Monique explained, placing the tazer in her pocket. Soon enough the loud booms of hover bikes filled the air, causing Monique and Savin to look towards the sky. The red and purple bounty hunters from the night before made their way over to Kim, their faces masked and any distinguishing body features covered. Without so much as a word to Monique or Savin they gathered Kim off of the ground, binding her securely and loading her onto the back of the red one's bike.

"What's going on?" Savin and Monique turned, watching as Ron ran towards them. "I saw two hover--" he stopped, his catch from early that morning forgotten as he dropped the hares. He pulled out his gun and began running towards the hover bikes, aiming as best as he could while he tried to keep up with the red and purple bounty hunters. Without needing a further second to react Ron pulled the trigger, only to feel no recoil from the gun. Stunned, Ron stopped moving, lowering the gun. As the bikes flew off he turned back to Savin and Monique.

"See anythin' missin'?" Savin asked slowly, turning to Monique, raising an eyebrow. He removed his hat, his face solemn as Monique's face paled.

"Where is she? Where's Bailey?!"

"What do you mean, 'where's Bailey'?" Ron's stunned expression was replaced with a confused one, and he grabbed Monique's wrist, trying to get her to turn to him. "Monique--Monique, what did you do?!"

"I...I made a trade," she whispered, unable to look him in the eyes. As soon as the words left Monique's mouth, Ron let her go.

"You did what?! Kim--you traded Kim for Bailey? Don't you know what they _do_ to women Kim's age there?!" Monique looked up from the ground, tears in her eyes.

"She wasn't going to save Bailey, Ron! It was the only way to save our daughter!"

"Ronnie, I can't just sit back anymore," Savin spoke up finally, Ron turning to him. "Kim said she was gunna save Bailey when she woke up this mornin', but Mon here--"

"Shut up!" Monique hissed. "You didn't do a damn thing when they came and took Kim away, either!"

"I also wasn't the one who sold out her best friend," Savin said calmly, turning away from Monique. "She was our last hope.... You women and your petty grudges and hatred ruin everything from that rat bag queen to you and Kim." Savin watched as Ron marched off towards the passageway. The things Ron must be thinking, Savin couldn't fathom it. It was true Ron was perhaps the strongest of any of the people here in the hole in the wall, but no one could face this alone. With one last glance at Monique, Savin sighed and followed Ron inside.

The two were silent, going through a collection of weapons, deciding which ones would be the most useful. As Ron was digging through the weapons, he stopped at a box. It looked as if it had been rather old, dust having collected on top of it in a thick layer. When he opened it, he smiled. The Lotus Blade...without a thought he tucked it into the homemade sheath and tied it to his waist. It might be useful to have.

"Just what are you doing?" Monique's voice was almost shaking. Ron kept his eyes in front of him, searching through the last of the weapons.

"I'm going to save them."

"Save them? Ron, you can't! You'd die!" A slow smirk made its way across his face as he picked up a rifle and loaded it, the rifle clicking loudly in the unbelievably silent cavern. He shouldered the rifle before turning to Monique, his smirk changing into an emotionless expression.

"Then I'll die."   
  
---------

Voices...she could hear voices, but she had never heard them before. Where was she? What happened? What was going on...?

"That was too easy," said one voice. Whoever it was seemed to have a slight nasal problem.

"Guess they knew the Regiri would do anything for her, huh?" said another. This voice laughed. Kim struggled to open her eyes, trying to see the two who were talking.

"Wonder if she's even awake yet? Even with a tazer at the highest setting, a human shouldn't be knocked out for this long. And we're almost inside the Palace," the first voice said. Suddenly Kim realized there was an arm under her back and another under her legs, carrying her. For a brief moment she felt a surge of panic, but calmed herself down enough so that she wouldn't struggle. Perhaps if she pretended to still be knocked out...she moved her arms slightly, realizing it was almost impossible for her to move them. She was bound.

"It would upset the Regiri greatly if her prize wasn't awake. Why couldn't we kill her again?" the second voice asked. He, she had decided he was male, sounded rather disappointed.

"It wouldn't have been any fun, with her being knocked out and all," the first one responded. He, this one was definitely male, was the one who must have been carrying her, because she felt her body shift as he moved his arms a bit. "It would have been even easier than capturing her."

"Heh... Can you believe that they actually believed they were going to get their daughter back?" the second snorted. He broke out into giggles. Kim felt anger bubbling slightly inside of her. "Did you see the look on their faces when they realized their precious baby girl wasn't there?" The first one snorted, seeming to try to hold back laughter.

"Yeah...it was great. I wish we could have stayed there longer, but the Regiri wanted her back," he said, lifting Kim up a bit as he said 'her.' "Now be quiet. You know the Regiri doesn't like it when we talk." The two fell silent, causing Kim to dread what was happening. She couldn't see, couldn't move...there was no way she could defend herself against the Regiri. She heard doors being pushed open--her guess was that the owner of the second voice had pushed the doors out of the way for the owner of the first voice.

"Ah, Red, Purple...I see you have not failed me, this time," the voice was unmistakable--the Regiri had spoken. Kim's heart sank--she was back here again.... But where else would she be? "Red, you may put her down. My guards will take care of her from here."

"Yes, my Regiri," the owner of the first voice, Red, said softly, slowly placing Kim on the ground. Kim attempted to look and feel like dead weight, attempted to let her body seem lifeless. All she heard was footsteps and doors closing before another pair of softer footsteps made their way towards Kim.

"I know you're awake, Miss Possible," the Regiri said. Kim could just hear the triumphal tone to her voice.

This was just too much, it hadn't even been a day out of the palace before she was captured and returned like some piece of meat. The blindfold was removed, revealing the smirking queen standing over her, the cloth running through her long slender fingers. If only her arms and legs weren't still bound, she would find a way to at least get rid of that ever-present smirk. If only she weren't so alone....

"Welcome back, Kimmie. Today you begin your duties. You'll be taken to your room, bathed and set. All you have to do is lay back and enjoy the ride." Kim's face went pale but before she could say anything Jordine began to speak again. "I'm sure Li's already ruined the surprise. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, it won't make a difference in your performance," Jordine said, looking at the blindfold in her hands, still smirking.

"I'm not some dog for you to breed around! You can't make me do this," Kim shouted, trying to twist her arms free. If her arms were free....

"Oh but you are, Kim. All humans are mine to do with as I please. Like that girl Bailey for example. I could slaughter her and feed her to you if I wanted. You have to agree, human tastes so much better than cattle. Wasn't it so much...sweeter?" A cruel chuckle came from Jordine as Kim's face turned two shades paler. As Jordine chuckled she knelt down beside Kim.

"Now stay still... I don't want to ruin the surprise as to who you're going to be performing your duty with," Jordine muttered, holding Kim's face still with one hand before tying the blindfold tightly around Kim's eyes. "Take her away." Kim struggled as guards began to drag her off.

"You-you won't get away with this!" Kim could hear Jordine's short, triumphant laugh. Even if she hadn't known the queen for very long, she could almost hear the smirk that must have been on Jordine's face.

"Don't blame me. I'm not the one responsible for you being back here."

Kim's shoulders slumped and she stopped struggling. Jordine was right--she wasn't the one responsible for her being back here. Monique...Monique had sold her back. Her friend...Ron's--well, she didn't really know what Monique really was to Ron. But Monique and Ron had a child together...and she, Kim, was going to save that child. How could Monique do this to her? How could Monique send Kim back to this place? She had to have known about the duties of the female human beings that lived here, in the castle. She had to have...

But what if she didn't? What if Monique had no idea what the true purpose of a human female was? What if she didn't know? Would Monique care if she did know? Or was she just too concerned with making sure that her little girl was safe and all right? That little girl--Bailey--Kim still could save her if she just struggled free. She _was_ Kim Possible--nothing was impossible for a Possible!

With new vigor Kim began struggling again, but the guards' grips were tight, unrelenting. It was useless, Kim realized, slowing her struggle. There was no way she could get free--the Hoobans were much stronger than she, and would could she do once she was free, anyway?

Even if her eyes were covered she could almost tell where she was in the palace. If only she could see, if only her arms weren't tied, if only she was capable of using her legs.... Being carried like this--it was degrading. A Possible should not be reduced to this--there had to be some way she could get free.... But the binds were done perfectly, with no looseness in the knots for her to exploit. She didn't want to give up, but it seemed like she had to. But she didn't--there was no way she wanted to be taken, not without a struggle.

The sound of a door opening and the sensation of being suspended in the air for a few seconds overcame Kim's body. Another pair of arms, ones that seemed less harsh, ones that seemed almost...protective. She did not like the feel of these arms. They reminded too much of Ron's, two--no, three years ago. The arms tightened their hold on Kim, and Kim heard retreating footsteps. Slowly the arms lowered Kim onto what she had guessed to be a bed.

"Don't," she whispered suddenly. There was a sigh, and the hands that had carefully placed her on the bed moved slowly to Kim's shoulders, then to behind her head.

"Please don't," she said, louder this time, looking away. There was a soft sound, almost a slur of letters forming words that Kim could not possibly understand. But the tone of the voice, the way the words were said. It sounded to be an apology. The voice also sounded so very familiar, and the hands at the back of her head, slowly untying the knot to her blindfold, were shaking ever so slightly.

"Please...if you're going to go through with this, don't take off the blindfold," Kim pleaded, jerking her head away from the hands.   
There was another sigh. Kim felt the hands pull away and the space next to her suddenly lowered, as if the person had sat down next to her. There was another whispered apology in Hooban--or at least, that was what it sounded like. Kim turned her head in the direction of the voice, completely in shock.

"What did you say...? I can't understand Hooban," she stated. But it was only a trick to get the Hooban to speak in English. There was something eerily familiar about that voice, something about how the melodic tones struck something in her. But the owner of the voice seemed not to want to speak, and instead he just reached behind Kim's head and finished untying the knot, letting the blindfold fall away. It was dark in the room and it took a little bit for Kim's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but once she could see, she gasped. "No..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Jazz, no! Let me go, Jazz! You don't have to do this! You can help me escape and save Ron's daughter--you can help me get rid of the Regiri!" Kim said hurriedly, struggling to pull her arms free, trying to move further away, finding herself unable to even manage to move an inch.

"I'm sorry, Kim," Jazz's eyes were closed, his mouth set in a small frown, his blue hair reflecting the dim light. "I'm sorry... I don't want to..." He moved closer to her, lightly moving her, turning her around so he could untie the knots that bound her arms. "I don't want to, Kim, I want you to know that..."

Once Kim's arms were free she pushed Jazz away from her and tried to push herself off the bed, forgetting that her legs were still bound. She crashed onto the floor, her head landing dangerously close to the closed door behind her. Even with her legs still bound she attempted to crawl over to the door.

"You can't…" she breathed, pressing her back against the door, trying to reach the doorknob. Jazz looked at her sadly before placing his head in his hands.

"The door is locked from the outside, Kim," he whispered. "The Regiri didn't want there to be any chance for you to escape...or for me to just let you go."

"Why are you doing this? Why, Jazz? I thought you were my friend!" Kim shouted, pushing herself along the wall, trying to get as far away from Jazz as possible. He remained sitting on the bed, his head still in his hands. Slowly, he looked up at her, his eyes finally open. Light reflected off of them, almost like a cat's eye.

"I don't want to, Kim... I already told you that," he whispered, getting up off the bed slowly. He walked towards her cautiously. "I...I don't have any choice."

"You _do_ have a choice! You can stand against her, Jazz! You're capable of fighting against her--"

"I don't have a choice, Kim," he repeated, kneeling in front of her, his eyes boring into her. Slowly his eyes fell from her face and traveled down her body. She shivered subconsciously at the look in Jazz's eyes. "It means my life, Kim. I can't stand against her. She's much more powerful than you think." He placed a hand out, reaching for hers. She felt no warmth, and even if she knew she wouldn't, it still shocked her when he touched her.

"Kim...please... Don't make this difficult."

"I don't want to be breed just like a dog," she whispered, pulling her hand away from his. Jazz looked hurt, but the look disappeared as he sighed and sat down on the floor. "I'm not here on this planet just to be passed around like some whore! I came back to this planet hoping to help my race and here I am, about to be used by the race that enslaved my own..." Kim's eyes became foggy and she looked away, hiding her tears from Jazz. "Don't do this, Jazz..."

Another sigh. "Kim...I'm sorry. My race--I can't control what my race does. I'm only second in command. I have no power over Jordine. I can't stop her no matter how much I may try. She'd know if I were planning against her. She'd stop any of my plans before I even got a chance to get them off the ground, or use them against me," Jazz explained quickly. "You will not leave this room, Kim, until..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He sighed again, placing his head in his hands. "Kim...it doesn't matter whether I want to do this to you or not..." There was something about how his voice jumped pitches when he spoke that alarmed Kim.

"You--You want to do this to me?!" she gasped, snapping her head back over to him. Jazz's eyes were remorseful.

"Kim..."

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Kim!" Jazz's voice rose quickly, and he looked away. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, this time, hugging himself. "Kim, you don't know how sorry I am... I--yes, I will admit that I...that I want to do this..." he began slowly, still looking away. "But..."

"There is no but, Jazz! You want to _rape_ me," Kim growled, trying to crawl further away from Jazz.

"No, Kim! I don't want to rape you!" Jazz responded, turning his head towards her. His eyes were still remorseful. "I wouldn't _be_ here in this room right now if I had a damn choice! But I don't, Kim! It's either rape you or die, and if I die there will be no one here to even so much as try to monitor what Jordine is doing. I want to do something, Kim. I _want_ to be able to stop Jordine but I have no idea how... Damnit, I'm sorry I'm not f-fucking strong enough to do anything against Jordine right at this moment... But Kim--you can. You can find a way to get past her." That said, Jazz got off the ground, went over to Kim, and picked her up. She struggled for a moment then realized it was useless as he brought her back over to the bed.

"Jazz...please don't..." she whispered as he laid her down on the bed. Jazz sighed, his hair failing in front of his face as he averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kim," he whispered back, kissing her before bending down to untie Kim's legs. She remained still, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, kissing her again before tugging her shirt off. She didn't respond to him. "Kim... I would have waited for you, you know. I would have waited until you wanted to actually do this..." Her pants and underwear joined her bra and shirt on the floor. "I'm sorry."  
Kim closed her eyes and just hoped it would all be over soon....

-----------------------------

A fighting spirit...a spark of hope--the resistance was extinguished, and the desire to be, gone. Everything was gone. Unwanted air went and left her lungs, Kim's eyes locked on the unfamiliar ceiling. There was nothing left. Nothing at all. Even the faint beating of her heart and her soft breathing was not a part of who she once was.

"Is that the face of a broken soul?" Li's face smiled down at her and Kim did nothing to even cover herself. Her body refused to move. It wasn't even her body anymore. "It's such a shame that it's come to this, Kimmie. Your males used like cattle, the women bred like dogs. The person you loved had a child by another woman and now you, Kim. You now carry a child of your own. Your innocence stolen by someone you trusted, and you don't even have anyone to cry to." He lit a cigarette, taking in a long drag before sitting down.

"This wouldn't have happened to you if your friend didn't sell you out. Who would have thought your sidekick would be the one who would hand you back over to this fate? Such a shame that he would hold his child's life over yours." Kim's eyes blinked back tears. "He sent you to this, Kim. He handed you right over to Jordine without a second thought.

"You're wrong." Li smirked, surprised she'd respond. "Ron would never--Ron couldn't-"

"But he did. _He_ told Monique to call you in, told her to take care of you simply because he couldn't do it himself. _He_ betrayed you, Kim. No friends...no family. What is there left to live for?" Li paused, taking another drag of his cigarette. "To produce children for the destroyer of your world? I think you need to take things into your own hands. Kim, no one loves you, no one cares about you anymore. There is no world to save, no one you can trust and in you grows an unwanted beast." He placed a small knife in Kim's hand.

"End it before you lose the chance. Jordine is out doing a public announcement. Do it before she comes back, if you wait she'll stop you for sure." He took another drag. "What is there to look forward to? Is this the life you wanted?" He stood, flicking ashes onto the ground.

"Do your species a favor." And with that he disappeared. Kim studied the knife, her arm finally moving the blade into view. She studied the blade, turning it over in her hands. Maybe she would.... No. Kim sat up, her body sore, dirty, violated. Her hair falling like a curtain round her face, hiding the now flowing tears. Why…it was a question that resounded in her mind. Why did this happen? Why did it come to this? Benchmark said this was for humanity's betterment. Bet she never saw this coming…or maybe she did, it didn't matter now.

Her mind raced over Li's words. Ron couldn't have; he'd never sell her out, not like this. But she couldn't deny that little voice of distrust screaming in the back of her mind. No. The blade pricked her skin and Kim jumped, her eyes falling back to its reflective surface. Why would Li, a Hooban, give her a knife, anyway? Why would he want her to kill herself? It didn't make sense. _"Well, sort of. My sister-" _That's right Li was the Regiri's brother. It reminded her of someone… Kim felt a sad smile cross her face at their memory. Doctor Director and her twin Gemini. Wait, that was it!

Kim placed the knife next to her, grabbing her discarded clothes, getting dressed while ignoring the sorness. Maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to use them against each other. With Jazz' s help-- She stopped, slowing as she pulled her shirt the rest of the way down. No, there was no way she'd trust him again. Kim sighed, using the small knife like a pick, messing with the doorknob.

"If there _ever_ was a time I needed you Ron…it's now."

Jao: Wow. Our styles kinda mesh nicely, I think. Sorry it took so long getting this out and all. End of school to deal with. Now doesn't that add all kinds of depth to the story? I think it does. Hope you guys enjoy the co-written-ness.

TPQ: (Our AIM CONVO )

jao: Hey. n.n

TPQ: ::waves::

jao: Got anything you wanna say in the Author notes before I post it?

TPQ: Other than I'm gonna have so much fun working with you on Clean?

TPQ: Not really. .;


End file.
